A Normal Knight With a Whore
by SerRodrikCassel
Summary: Scene in Moriarty's Saloon with Gob and Nova. A scene that is most likely worthy of Fallout's atmosphere. Review it if you want. Contains graphic sex, violence and language.


_Authors Note: This is a oneshot of Nova and Gob.  
**CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SEX  
**Reviews would be appreciated_

**A Normal Knight With a Whore**

Nova looked over at Gob one more time wondering how miserable the ghoul could be. Nova became Moriarty's whore years ago and Gob had been Colin's servant almost around the same time she did. It was safe to say that she liked the ghoul; he could be abrasive at times yet he was always sweet to those who were kind to him. Nova wondered how young Gob had to be when he started losing his skin. Being that it was her type of business Nova could not help but wonder whether Gob was a virgin. Gob had tried more than once to get into Nova's pants and for all his sweetness and personality she could never get past that appearance.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice Gob turning his head towards her and flashing a ghoulish smile. Nova turned her thoughts toward other things. The night sky that could be seen through the walls combined with the lamps to create almost a romantic light, like the ones Nova heard about from stories that her sister had told her when she was a little girl. Every time she thought about her dead sister made Nova wish that things could have been different—that she never had to become a whore and her sister was alive and healthy while everyone was safe. The hard truth Nova faced was that things could never be safe...that was not available in the life of a whore.

The healthy stench of liquor and dirt populated the saloon creating a homely aroma that Nova naturally associated with home. The bar started to become populated with most of the town. Soon Nova would be getting prospects for her night's work. Colin leaned against the back wall of his bar so as to better keep an eye on it's customers. Also it was a place where he could harass Gob if he had to and it seemed he always had to.

Gob turned to fill a drink and hesitated for a moment—no doubt trying to remember the type of liquor the customer requested. As Gob's hand went to grab the bottle that he had remembered Colin had quickly moved and grabbed Gob by the side of the head. "You goddamn worthless Zombie! What the hell do I pay you for. Your single place in life is to serve some fucking drinks and you can't even do that!" Colin shouted as he grabbed an empty bottle of Scotch and smashed it across the side of the ghoul's face. "I...I'm s...sorry, boss" stammered Gob as Moriarty kicked his shin and Gob fell to the ground. The customers started laughing at the entertainment of seeing a ghoul get beaten. Moriarty indulged them taking another empty bottle, this one used to be filled with whiskey, and throwing it into Gob's face. With a few shards sticking out of his face Gob only let out a light sob. "Go to your room you worthless bastard." Colin's thickly accented voice said to the shaking mass of mutated flesh on the ground. Gob slowly did as he was commanded and slowly turned his head towards Nova as he passed her. All that Nova could do was give a look of sympathy.

As Gob proceeded up the stairs the bar had resumed its normal appearance only with Colin serving the drinks. Nova could not help but feel sorry for the poor ghoul upstairs but she had other matters to attend to. The whore neared a man sitting alone as she observed three strange men entering the saloon. This would not have concerned Nova at all if she had not seen how brightly dressed the black man in the middle was or how heavily armed the two next to him were. Nova paused to cast a look at Colin. That was when she knew something was wrong.

Colin bore a face of nervousnes as he quickly moved to greet the newcomers. "Mr. Jones...I haven't seen the likes of you for a long time" Moriarty quickly said. Jones cast Moriarty a quick passive look as he started to examine the rest of the bar. This clearly upset Colin but he still had to play a good host. "Can I get you and your friend's anything?" Colin asked in a quick almost insolent tone. The man to Jones' left replied "Shut up, you know what Eulogy is here for." the Hispanic man said as he moved to brandish his Chinese assault rifle.

By now everyone in the bar had froze at the sight of the two men flashing about their firearms. Yet Nova was still unsure of what Jones was doing. Soon Jones turned to Moriarty and said in a cool sleek voice "Okay Irishman, I'll take that cherry whore and half of last night's earnings." Moriarty looked displeased but gave a smooth reply "I'll give you a quarter of the night's earnings and a night with Nova for free." The three men all started mildly chuckling. "You misunderstood me Colin, I meant that _I _am _taking _the whore from _you_ and that I will be _given _half last night's earnings. I forgot where I mentioned any bargaining...I do believe those two assault rifles leave little room for it." A quick pang of fear rushed through Nova. She was safe here this was her home. Colin looked frantic but had been backed into a corner. A hesitant reply came from the Irishman "Let me keep one hundred and fifty caps as payment for Nova and the rest of the earnings are yours." The sleek, black slaver gave an attractive smile and playfully slapped Colin's cheek. "Done, you cheeky low-life."

As Moriarty went to collect the money a gruff voice came from the above the bar "She's not for sale." Said Gob the ghoul as he slowly trudged down the stairs and met the slavers. Eulogy Jones just smiled and looked at Moriarty "Learn to keep your zombies on a tighter leash Colin, or else they get unruly and have to be put down." Gob moved too quickly for anyone to predict what was happening; as quick as a Deathclaw Gob had moved in front of Jones and slapped him across the face. "Maybe you should learn that niggers aren't even worth the leash" Gob replied coldly with a scowl.

Everyone in the saloon was taken aback even Jones' guards did not react quickly all that they did was hold their mouths agape and stare at their leader. Eulogy slowly moved his head from the recoil of Gob's slap and looked the ghoul straight in the malformed face. The rage showed through both their eyes. Eulogy spoke first "I should kill you where you stand, mother fucker." said the slaver in a calm cold voice. Nova couldn't believe what Gob did next; he gave a light smile and said "Remember, you gotta shoot me in the head." Eulogy gave a deep smile, "I love it when the fuckers show no fear, makes the reward nicer" he said as he pulled a knife from his sleeve. One of Eulogy's defenders moved to take Gob but Jones pulled up a hand "I'm the only one that's gonna torture this bony-ass zombie."

When Eulogy moved to attack Gob another thing happened that took Nova by surprise. The door to the bar burst open and Lucas Simms entered back by two Protectrons and a Mr. Gutsy. "Jones get the fuck out of my town!" yelled Simms as he pointed his assault rifle at the knife holding slaver. Eulogy quickly forgot about Gob as he turned and faced Simms. "We were just leaving Sheriff." said Eulogy realizing that he was outmatched. "I'll escort you out." said Simms herding the slavers out of the bar. Jones gave a quick look back at Gob and then at Nova his eyes saying what his voice did not _I'm coming back for both of you.  
_  
Nova looked at Gob and met his gaze. He flashed her a half-hearted smile and looking fatigued. Gob trudged back up the stairs while the rest of the bar kept remaining still, trying to figure out what just happened. Soon Moriarty had livened things up again and people started talking about what had just transpired. Through the mumbling and whispers Nova started to walk up the stairs to the rooms. She hoped that Colin had not seen that she walked up the stairs alone. The whore moved to the front of Gob's door.

When she opened it she looked on a very pained ghoul sitting on his bed with his hands clutching his face. Hearing the door open Gob looked up and met Nova's gaze but said nothing. Nova moved forward and took a seat next to Gob letting her body get close to his. The door closed behind her leaving them both in a very dark room yet she could still see the outline of Gob's body. Gob took a breath and then let himself speak "Look...what happened back there..." Nova quickly interrupted the ghoul "Thank you." she said conveying the relief in her voice. Gob made a quick glance at her "It was nothing." he said as he turned away. Nova turned and lightly pushed Gob's chin to face her. "It was something." she said softly as she let her lips move forward and lightly move on his.

Gob was hesitant at first, as well as a little clumsy but soon he let his cracked lips passionately open and close upon Nova's wet mouth. Nova could not believe it but it was actually...pleasant. She had never expected those half formed lips to feel so good. Soon Gob's hand moved to massage Nova's breast and Nova pleasantly replied by slipping her hand to the bulge in Gob's pants. Nova was almost surprised when she actually felt Gob hardening, she always wondered if ghouls were able to. Soon Gob unbuttoned Nova's shirt and exposed her breasts. As Gob took one of her nipples in his mouth Nova went about unbuttoning his pants. Taking his shaft in her hand Gob started to pull down Nova's pants. When her vagina was showing Nova broke away from Gob's kisses and laid down on her back with her legs opened. Gob took the invitation and put let himself stick his slightly malformed manhood inside Nova.  
Nova started to lightly moan with each of Gob's thrusts. She couldn't believe that she had once been afraid of this. It felt too good for her to even think about the fact that Gob was a ghoul. After her first orgasm she had them change positions. Soon Gob was taking her from behind and Nova buried her face in the pillows. Nova's body started tingling.

She was on the verge of her second orgasm when the door burst open. The quick oncoming light blinded Nova. Gob's thrusts stopped as he looked towards the door. In the doorway stood a silhouetted man holding something. Then quickly the shadow's hands soon were raised and before Nova could shout the gun had fired. Gob went sprawling against the wall and blood soaked everything. "Care if I finish for him, he's indisposed at the moment." said the cold voice of Eulogy Jones.

Nova sobbed as Eulogy thrust himself upon her, letting herself close her eyes and wish that things happened differently, and everyone was safe and healthy, and Gob was alive.


End file.
